Lithium-carbon-monofluoride (Li/CFx) battery chemistry has been proven to have excellent stability in commercial applications. However, Li/CFx battery chemistry has had little commercial success in medical device applications due to its limited power capability and its lack of an adequate end-of-service indication in its discharge curve.
Recently, hybrid cathodes have been developed to provide the required power capability and an EOS indication for medical device usage. However, some of these hybrid cathode chemistries are unsuitable for autoclaving, provide a resistance increase at voltage transitions from one compound to another which limits full utilization of the available power capacity, and release gases at the end of discharge, which causes pressure within the cell.